pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Recruitable Pokémon
If there is a Pokémon unable to be recruited, it might be a Mystery Egg. Recruiting a Pokémon refers to the act adding a wild Pokémon to the player's team. This occurs after the player defeats a given Pokémon in a dungeon or on the overworld and it asks to join his or her team. Saying "Yes" will recruit it and add it to the roster in Chimecho Assembly. There are a couple of different ways to recruit a Pokémon, and each Pokémon species has it's own set Recruit Rate. To check the Pokémon's Recruit Rate, the player must click on the Pokémon sprite. This will result in a message in the chat that shows the player whether or not the Pokémon is recruitable. The message "You see a name. name is not recruitable in this area." will appear if the Pokémon is unrecruitable. If it is recruitable, the message will instead say, "You see a name. You have a percentage chance of recruiting name!" Most often the percentage will be a positive number; however, some Pokémon will have a negative recruitment rate. NPC Pokémon, such as Bongo and Eevee in Grassroot Town, are not recruitable. Recruitment Criteria If a Pokémon is listed as recruitable, there is a chance that it will want to join the player's team upon defeating it. In order for this to occur, certain criteria must be met. *The player's level must be higher than the defeated Pokémon's. **The higher the player's level, the greater the chance of recruitment. *The player must have one open slot in his or her party. *The Recruit Rate of the Pokémon must be a positive number. Other factors apply to recruiting. For example, the Pokémon's spawn rate will affect it's Recruit Rate, as will the specific dungeon itself. Applied Recruit Rate The Applied Recruit Rate refers to the bonus percentage added to a Pokémon's Recruit Rate depending on the player's level. Pokémon Level The higher the level of the player, the more his or her Hidden Recruit Rate increases. The increases follows the formula: (Level)(.1) For example a level 10 will have a bonus recruit rate of +1% while a level 100 will have a bonus recruit rate of +10% These Recruit Rates are not shown separately in the chat message and are instead added to the original recruit rate. For example, a Pokémon with a Recruit Rate of 7% will have a 17% recruit rate if a Level 100 is being used. This means that the message will show a 17% rate instead of the 7%. Explorer Rank The Explorer Rank of the player gives an additional applied recruit rate. It begins at Bronze Rank and ends at Master*** Rank. Master*** Rank gives a +10% applied recruit rate. Complete missions to increase Explorer Rank. Items There are two items that give a bonus to the recruit rate of a Pokémon. *Friendship Bow Friendship Bow gives a +10% recruit rate and is a team item, meaning any Pokémon may hold it. It is found at the end of Friendship Forest. *Golden Mask Golden Mask gives an additional +24% recruit rate. It must be held by the active Pokémon to take effect. *Soothe Bell The Soothe Bell item adds an additional Hidden Recruit Rate of +1%. It must be held by the active Pokémon to take effect. Previous Event Pokémon Certain Pokémon, such as Eevee, was unobtainable outside of events. Event Pokémon may be under-leveled, such as Level 3 Quagsire or Level 18 Graveler. Actually some of this are still unobtainable. The event-exclusive Pokémon in PMU are as follows: *Torchic *Pumpkaboo *Phamtump *Clauncher *Munna *Alomomola *Audino List of Recruitable Pokémon The Pokémon currently available for recruitment by National Pokédex number are as follows: Trivia *The Soothe Bell item gave a Recruit Rate boost of +6% in PMU 6. *PMU 6 had an item called the Friend Bow which gave a +10% Recruit Rate boost. *In PMU 6 and the beginning of PMU 7, Recruit Rates were out of 1000. **A Pokémon would have a +64 Recruit Rate, which equates to +6.4%. *Some Pokémon that have a -100% Recruit Rate can be recruited. *If Honey is used in the final room in Sunny Hillside, it used to spawn recruitable Level 32 Sunflora. Now, recruitable Sunkern will spawn instead. *The Pitch Black Abyss is currently the sole dungeon where Pokémon can only be recruited from eggs. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Tanren Category:Winden Category:Archford Category:Help Category:Overworld Category:PMU 7 Category:Guide